Escape from Devil's Island
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Lucy has a plan to get Benjamin off Devil's Island and back to her and Joanna. In esscance they first come to him when Lucy gets hired as a guard in Devil's Island. Will the plan work? How did she get hired in the first place? Find out that and more
1. Lucy's plan

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sweeney Todd or any of the orginal characters. What I do own is the idea

* * *

Nellie looked at Lucy like she had lost her mind. "I know it doesn't make sense Nellie," Lucy said, "but I have to do it. Benjamin is not guilty of the crime that he was accused of and even if he had been I have to do this." "But do you know the danger you are putting yourself into," Nellie protested, "and the consequences that can occur if you're caught. Do you realize things would change… in many ways"

Lucy rocked Joanna tenderly in her arms. "I'm aware that this is a risk," Lucy confirmed, "and I'm well aware that things won't be easy," she added, "but I will not have my daughter be brought up in this world without her father. It's not fair to her. It's not fair to him. I will not have the ones I love put into such a position"

"Do you even have a plan," Nellie asked. "Do you honestly think I would go about this without a plan," Lucy asked rolling her eyes, "Of course I have a plan" "Are you going to like, oh I don't know, TELL ME," Nellie asked impatiently "It's complicated," Lucy answered evasively. Nellie rolled her eyes.

Lucy went upstairs and Nellie followed her. "What are you doing," Nellie inquired. "I'm going upstairs," Lucy answered, "I need to pack some things" "Why," Nellie persisted. "Because," Lucy replied, "I'm going somewhere"

Nellie playfully punched her friend in the shoulder. "Thank you captain obvious," Nellie retorted, "how about giving me a little bit more detail then that" Lucy sighed. "Okay here it is," Lucy responded handing Joanna to Nellie, "I got a job" "Tell me more," Nellie insisted.

"I'm going to be a guard at Devil's Island" "What! How and more importantly why," "It's simple," Lucy explained, "that way Benjamin can escape" "Simple huh," Nellie said, "but it's not so simple."

"How is it not simple," Lucy wondered aloud. "For one thing, how are you going to raise Joanna in such a place as Devil's Island? Also, you may not realize this but as a guard you'll be forced to do things that you won't want to do." "I know that," Lucy said calmly. "Do you," Nellie argued, "Do you really know that?

"I don't think you do. I don't think there is any way for you to possibly know that until you're there. Sometimes the head guard will order the other guards to whip the prisoners and don't think that you won't be required to do that to Ben" "I'll refuse," Lucy said calmly. "You can't refuse," Nellie exclaimed, "they'd whip you if you refused"

* * *

**In the next chapter you will find out how Lucy ended up getting the posion as a guard in Devil's Island. Also Nellie tries to talk Lucy out of doing this and Lucy and Joanna board the ship to Devil's Island**


	2. The truth is the best plan

* * *

"I'll refuse," Lucy said calmly. "You can't refuse," Nellie exclaimed, "they'd whip you if you refused" Lucy remained silent. "It will," she finally said, "be worth it in the end" "Have you thought about the effect this is going to have on Johanna," Nellie protested

Flashback

_"Mrs. Barker," Judge Turpin said pretending to be sincere, "I would love to help you but the evidence was again' him. I spared him death" Lucy nodded. She knew her husband was innocent but there was no convincing Turpin of that. "And I thank you for that; good day sir"_

_While Lucy was leaving the judge's house she came upon a help wanted sign. Guard on Devil's Island was the job the sign read. A plan began to formulate in Lucy's mind. She hailed a carriage and went to the place where the sign read the interview was taking place. "Can I Help you," the interviewer, a man named Bob asked_

_"Yes. I'm here to interview for position of guard on Devil's Island" "You?" "Yes me" "But you're a woman," Bob said._

_"Keen sense of observation," Lucy chuckled. "W-why would you want this job," he asked. "Uh," she didn't know what to say. But then she recognized Bob. Bob was Ben's friend from childhood… so perhaps she could try the truth. _

_At the end of the story Bob's eyes widened. "Consider yourself hired," he told her, "Ben is my friend and I will do anything to help him get freed. I honestly believe you when you say he's innocent. But I must warn you, this is not going to be an easy job. Especially with a child, some of the things you'll have to do you won't enjoy" "I figured that," Lucy sighed, "but I know it will all be worth it in the end"_

End of flashback

"Nellie," Lucy said firmly, "I am aware of everything. You cannot talk me out of this. I love Ben too much and I love Johanna too much" "At least let me take Johanna" Lucy shook her head.

"Nellie you're like a sister to me and I love that you're offering," she said, "but you're busy with your shop and Johanna needs to be with her parents. We leave tomorrow at Sundown." "Well," Nellie said, "I guess there's only one thing left to say. I'm going to miss you" "Me too," Lucy said, "but we'll se each other again once Ben, Johanna and I escape"

* * *

I'm sorry if the flashback isn't so great... I tried other things but I figured this would work best.

In the next chapter you will find out about the boatride to Devil's Island and meet a new character who will befriend Lucy


	3. Befriended?

Disclaimer: I own Dainel but that's it

* * *

"Well," Nellie said, "I guess there's only one thing left to say. I'm going to miss you" "Me too," Lucy said, "but we'll se each other again once Ben, Johanna and I escape" Nellie and Lucy said their goodnights and shared a hug, because likely it would be a long time before they saw each other again. Lucy kissed her daughter's forehead and watched the baby sleep through the night. She knew the next day would be a long day at best.

The ship to Devil's Island was going to be at least 24 hours. Lucy woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning and hailed a carriage to the ship. Johanna was so good. Even during the jostling of the carriage ride she never even fussed. She mostly stayed asleep.

On the ship Lucy was greeted by a very friendly man. "Hello," he said, "my name is Daniel" "Lucy," she said. She smiled but didn't shake his hand, because she was holding Johanna. "Is that you're daughter," Daniel asked.

"Yes," Lucy said proudly, "her name's Johanna. She's three weeks old" "I have to ask," Daniel said, "why did you take this position. Raising a baby in Devil's Island is not the best place to raise a child" "It's a long story," Lucy said, "and I'm certain you'd find it boring"

"I doubt that highly," Daniel said. Johanna arouse obviously hungry. Lucy went to a quiet place of the ship to feed her daughter. When she came back Daniel was right there. For some reason Lucy did not feel uncomfortable.

They started talking. "What does your husband think of you taking this position" "I'm not sure," Lucy said, "but I think he'll be happy about it. My husband," she added feeling she could trust him, "is a prisoner on Devil's Island" Daniel's expression grow unreadable.

"If you are trying to escape with your husband," Daniel said, "you must do so very careful as the head guards are always keeping watch" Lucy tried to laugh off that comment. "What I would be willing to do for you," Daniel said, "is to keep watch and alert you when it is safe to make the moves needed. Let me warn you though it won't be easy" Lucy looked at him in awe.

"You would be willing to do that" "Of course," Daniel said, "my momma raised me to do right for my friends" Lucy smiled. She felt reassured but at the same time uneasy. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Next up: Lucy arrives on Devil's Island and is introduced by the head guards to the prisioners. That night she gets her first task and it's a heartbraking one.


	4. A heartache of an assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except the orginal ones

* * *

Lucy smiled. She felt reassured but at the same time uneasy. This was going to be a long ride. Finally, the boat stopped. They were on Devil's Island.

Lucy thought she was going to be sick when she got out onto Devil's Island. Johanna started crying right away. "Hello," said the head guard, or one of them anyway, "I'm Randolph. Let me show you to your quarters." It was a nice place for the guard's quarters was the only nice place on the Island.

After she was settled in, she was taken to where the prisoners were held at. "OKAY MEN LISTEN UP… THERE IS A NEW GUARD. Her name is Lucy Livingston." Livingstone was Ben's maiden name. The one condition of Ben and Lucy's engagement was that Ben take on Lucy's last name

She smiled directly at Ben and his heart caught in his throat. _I'll explain later, _she mouthed to him. "Now," the head guard said, "I expect you to treat her respectfully." Then he turned to Lucy. "Ms. Livingston," he said, "I have your first assignment for you.

Lucy thought she was prepared for everything. "You must whip that prisoner there," the guard explained pointing to Ben, 15 strokes of the light whip" Lucy's face went pale. Her heart started to race. She couldn't believe she was being forced to whip her beloved husband.

Ben looked into her eyes and tried without words, for he was not allowed to speak to reassure her. "Sir," Lucy said, I request that at least the other prisoners not be there to observe for that would humiliate…" "Barker," the guard supplied, "and the rest of you men git to work" Unfortunately the head guard stood over her so their was no escaping what she had to do. So with a heavy heart she lifted up the whip and brought it down on her husband's back over and over and over again.

Finally the punishment was at an end. "Sir," Lucy said, "may I have a word with the prisoner alone?" "You have five minutes," the head guard said. When the head guard walked away Benjamin took his wife in his arms and kissed away her tears. "Hush love," he said, "with you doing it, it didn't even hurt"

Lucy then explained to her husband what she was doing in Devil's Island. "Oh darling," he said, "it is impossible to escape from here" "Ben," Lucy said, "have you ever known that to stop me" Benjamin laughed despite his stinging back. He knew they would get through this together.

* * *

Next up Johanna falls ill


	5. Allies

Disclaimer: I **still **don't own Sweeney Todd or any of the main characters

* * *

Benjamin laughed despite his stinging back. He knew they would get through this together. Ironically while he knew that the other guards were also only doing their job, and what they were required to do he resented them horribly. With Lucy, well he held no resentment towards her. If anything he loved her more.

If anyone was going to do it, he was glad it was her. Unlike the other guards she gave a damn. He could see in her eyes that it just about killed her to have to do that, and that was what hurt him the most. But for the first time since Benjamin Barker was sent to Devil's Island, he was happy. He was reunited with his wife and daughter again.

Lucy tended to the rest of her duties, all the while wanting nothing more then to be with her husband and child. Johanna was in Daniel's care and Lucy couldn't wait till the end of the day so she could be with her. Finally the end of the day came.

"You did a nice job Ms. Livingston," one of the head guard told her, "or should I say Mrs. Barker"

"What," Lucy said trying to laugh it off.

"I know," he said with a grin, "and I think it's clever of you"

Please note, my faithful readers that this guard was NOT the same one that made her whip her husband. There were two head guards. One was kind. The other was cross.

"You're not going to tell are you," Lucy asked.

"Of course not," the head guard said kindly, "and after Charles (the other head guard) is asleep, I will send Barker to your quarters, but he must be out be the 5th o'clock." Charles wakes up at half past the 5th o'clock like clock worth. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Lucy said, her heart leaping with gladness.

"One more thing. Are you planning to escape," the head guard asked her

"No," Lucy answered more of a question

"Not no, yes," the head guard said, "do you see a sign on me that says 'I'm dumb'

Lucy flushed a bright red.

"When the time is right," the head guard said, "and ONLY when the time is right I will set it up so that you might escape. It will have to be at the 12th o'clock and it may be months from now"

Lucy nodded as she came to her quarters. She found Johanna bright red with fever.

"The child is ill," Daniel told her.

"What's wrong," Lucy asked concerned.

"She has a fever," Daniel explained, "and her stool is watery"

Lucy took Johanna in her arms.

"Oh my poor sweet little girl," she said rocking her.

* * *

Coming up next,

Benjamin is sent to Lucy's quarters

Johanna is still sick


	6. A family again or something like it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and the orginal characters

* * *

"Oh my poor sweet little girl," she said rocking her. Johanna cried for 3 hour straight. Finally her mother managed to get her to fall asleep. Just at that time Ben came to the quarters. "Lucy," he squealed throwing her into a deep embrace.

She hugged him back but put a finger to her lips to silence him.

"Johanna's sick," she explained, "and I JUST got her to fall asleep.

"What's wrong with her darling," he asked in a whisper.

"She is bright red with fever," Lucy explained, "and her… you know what… is watery"

Benjamin saw the tears in Lucy's eyes and he had to blink back his own.

"It sounds like just a cold," he said softly.

"Yes but can't that be dangerous," she wondered aloud.

"It can't be too dangerous," he whispered rubbing her shoulders gently.

Just then Johanna woke up again crying.

Ben went and picked her up rocking her ever so gently.

"I know Johanna," he crooned to her, "I know baby girl. You'll feel better soon angel"

Then he started to sing too her. It was an old song he knew about a clock… and an old man. His tone soothed her to sleep.

"Ben," Lucy said, "I'm so sorry about what I had to do today. Know that it hurt me more then it did you"

"No it didn't," Ben said, "it wasn't the whipping that hurt me. That only stung slightly. It was seeing the tears in your eyes that hurt.

"I know you were only doing what you had to. They'd have whipped you if you had refused to do it. It would have killed me if they did that to you my sweet love." It was the 8th of the o'clock already. Lucy set the alarm for the 4th of the o'clock and she and Benjamin climbed into bed together.

As it turned out they didn't need the alarm. Johanna woke them at a quarter to the 4th of the o'clock.

"Poor little girl," Ben murmured and he held her close to his chest. The rocking motion and the sound of her father's heartbeat comforted her and she finally fell to sleep.

"I wish I could take her place," he said rocking her gently.

"I'm sure she'll feel better soon," he added in a soothing tone. He didn't know why though but the fear in him was nearly killing him. The nearest doctor was fifteen miles away… though Daniel did know enough medicine to take care of simple things. Before he had to leave he said a prayer for GOD to watch over his baby… kissed them both goodbye and left the quarters.

* * *

Next up: Johanna recovers


	7. You and Johanna are my home'

Disclaimer: same stuff different day

* * *

Before he had to leave he said a prayer for GOD to watch over his baby… kissed them both goodbye.

"Barker," the head guard called to him, "you're on kitchen duty today. All you have to do is cook breakfast lunch and dinner"

Ben grinned. Kitchen duty wasn't so bad.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it," the head guard said.

Lucy came out.

"You're going to be covering the kitchen today. You need to make sure that Barker cooks all the meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Lucy beamed.

"Thank you," she exclaimed hugging the head guard and nearly knocking him over.

"No thanks is necessary," the head guard said laughing, "though I am grateful for your show of gratitude"

Lucy laughed with him and headed into the kitchen.

"Lucy," Benjamin exclaimed excitedly as Lucy entered the kitchen.

She quickly kissed him and then cleared her throat.

"We need to make breakfast," she said, "what is it today?"

He looked at the menu. It was never anything too fancy as they were prisoners and considered unworthy of any tasty food.

"Boiled eggs," he told her. She helped him cook them, making it tasty with a few little tricks of the trade. Everyone commented on how good they were. Even Charles grinned.

Lunch and dinner were the same.

Lucy got back to her quarters on the 8th of the o'clock.

"The child's fever has broken," Daniel said, "and her stool isn't runny anymore"

Lucy's heart leapt with joy as she took her baby in her arms and rocked her back and forth back and forth back and forth.

"Mommy's here," she crooned to Johanna, "and it's okay baby… you're okay"

She hugged Daniel and thanked him for all he did.

At the 11th of the o'clock Ben finally came.

"Ben," she exclaimed, "Johanna's fever broke. I was so worried but thank the creator she'll be okay"

Ben felt dizzy with relief. It had been quite a day.

"Lucy," he said, "as you can imagine I hated Devil's Island when I was first sent there. It was hell in a handbag every day. Now that you're here every day is a pleasure. Even if I never see our home again I'm home. You and Johanna are my home."


	8. His Heart Is Lighter

Ben used to hate it on Devil's Island. He had friends there no doubt but he was separated from the ones that he loved the most. He was separated from Lucy and Johanna. Ben used to hate waking up every morning without them by his side. As soon as he saw Lucy though his heart grew light.

Lucy made everything right. It didn't matter that he had to pick up trash during the day. It didn't matter that he had to suffer through those whippings for every minor infraction. The fact that the 2 people he loved most in the world was there took away his pain. He knew that as the sun went down he would be allowed to see Lucy and therefore his pain would leave him.

Both Benjamin and Lucy knew how important it was to remain positive. The idea of not being positive, never crossed their minds. They never spoke of it. It was just an unspoken understanding. The conversation never came up until the day after Johanna recovered.

That night he had come to her shortly after dark.

"Lucy love how can you still love me," he asked, "I'm tarnished. I can never be what I used to be again"

"What you used to be is of no importance to me," Lucy said, "it's who you have always been. That's the Benjamin that I love no matter what you are."

He looked at her gratefully.

"There are no words to describe how much that means to me," he told her.

"Furthermore," she added, "this is an opportunity. I mean who knows what you might accomplish. Also I know you can do anything that you put your mind to and nobody will see you any different in a bad way"

Benjamin squeezed his wife's hand.

"You're so positive," he said with a smile.

"It's important," Lucy told him, "negative may stop the problem temporarily but it causes more problems then it resolves"

"I agree with that love," he told her.

"Well that settles that," she said with a smile

Lucy had kitchen duty the next day. Every Saturday and Sunday the guards had to make breakfast or lunch or dinner. They normally chose plain foods. Lucy decided that she was going to make something special.

There was a little store about 3 miles South of Devil's Island. The guards were allowed to go there and the prisoners were sometimes allowed there for good behavior. It was one of the rewards prisoners would get. There was only one reward they clamored for however. That reward was an early end to their sentence.

* * *

Next up: The prisoners enjoy their meal and Lucy rewards one of the prisoners ((guess which one))


	9. Breakfast

"That was absolutely delicious," one of the prisoners told Lucy.

"Thanks," she said, "my mother was great at cooking so I learned it from her.

"I'm Robert," the prisoner said

"Lucy," she said, "But you know that already"

Robert laughed. He liked this new guard. Unlike most of them she was nice.

Ben on the other hand felt impatient. He knew that Robert wasn't doing anything wrong. Lucy wasn't doing anything wrong either for that matter. It was just a friendly conversation but Ben hadn't seen Lucy since he departed for Devil Island and as selfish as it was he wanted her all to himself.

"Well," Ben said, "It's such a hot day today"

"I know," Lucy said her eyes shinning at him.

"Barker," the guard said, "You're on fecal duty today. You pick up the animal crap"

Benjamin nearly growled. He did not like this guard. But he knew if he did he would be punished.


	10. Robert's question

"Actually," Lucy said, "I was thinking he should have a day off. His behavior has been very good lately and I think that he ought to be rewarded for it"

The guard sighed but he didn't argue.

"Fine," she said, "But he's on fecal duty tomorrow"

Lucy smiled.

"That will be fine," she said

"How is your baby," Ben asked pretending not to know.

"She's doing well Mr. Barker," Lucy said having to be formal, "Thank you for asking. The fever broke"

Ben sighed in relief

"May I hold her," Robert asked.

"No," Benjamin said then remembering he wasn't 'Lucy's husband and Joanna's father he added, "more ketchup. I'd better go fill the bottles"

""I'm sorry Robert," Lucy said, "she isn't really feeling well today but I will let you hold her tomorrow. She'll be feeling better by then"

"Thank you," Robert said

Lucy smiled.

"You're welcome," she said


	11. With My Very Own Hands

Ben was glad to have the day off. He loved being with Lucy. They took a walk on the beach. They even took a dip in the water. It got quite hot. Lucy, unlike most women **loved **the water. Back then dunking was comon but that had never been an issue for them because she loved water.

"You looked absolutely sick when you were told you were on fecal duty," Lucy said.

"Well the thing that disturbs me about fecal duty is having to pick it up with my own hands."

Lucy looked like she was about to throw up.

"Don't you have a bag you're given," she asked?

"Yes but we have to pick it up with our bare hands. It's part of the punishment when one is sent to Devil's Island."

Well lucily Lucy was asked the next day to supervised Ben during his assignment.

"Yes sir," she said wit a grin.

As they walked out Lucy whispered to Ben, "You will not be using your hands today"


	12. It's Fun

Ben was glad not to have to use his hands to pick up the fecal mater. He used a stick with a sharp edge.

"Now **that **is a good use for a stick," Lucy said.

He smiled in agreement.

"Yes it is," he said.

He went to pick one up but she stopped him.

"Not this one," she said, "Wait until later for this one. It's too gross to pick up... in a few hours it will be hardened and much easier to pick up."

Ben smiled at that. She was right. He found picking up the animal poop wasn't so bad when Lucy was beside him. It was even fun. Well, the picking up the poop wasn't fun but what was fun was being with Lucy.

Lucy had been given a whip to lord over him but she never used it and she never **would **use it. Ben knew that and Lucy knew that but the supervisors did NOT know that.


End file.
